Loving A Bully
by Call me cat333
Summary: Angie was the new Italian student. She was suppose to be happy in America but then she meets Paul. Paul is the popular boy who soon turns into a bully. What happens when years of hate is ruined when he imprints on her?
1. Chapter 1

Bullying was supposed to stop in middle school right? Everyone was supposed to be mature and kind right? Not right. Every day I went to this hell hole known as school. And every day I got papers and garbage thrown on me. All because of _**him.**_ He was popular and cute, not to mention the star athlete. He convinced everyone to hate my guts, I don't even know why.. I only said one word to him. That one word was Ci-Ciao. Maybe I should start from the beginning.

Thoughts of the past.

I was 12 at the time, maybe 11. I just moved to America from Italy and I was nervous, especially since I just learned how to speak fluent English. It took me three years to master this language. I mean why was the g in foreign silent? It's just so complicated…

I sighed tucking my blond hair behind my ears. I wanted my mama to put my hair in ping tails but it's too early to wake mama up now. I knew waking up early was not good but I was so excited.

I stared into my mirror. I had pale skin and blond hair. That is normal in America, no? Yes of course, I saw an American magazine and all the women were blond.

I stared at the outfit I chosen. It was a white sun dress that went to my knees and a pair of new white sneakers. Mama bought it for me. I quickly changed into my new outfit, careful not to make any wrinkles.

By the time I was changed, Mama was asking me how I wanted my hair. I told her ping tails, all the Americans wore ping tails. Mama put my hair and ping tails and smiled. "You look beautiful, gattino (kitten) "Thank you, mama."

My mama walked me to the bus stop and kissed me on the cheek. Ti amo, (I love you) said mama.

" I love you, mama. "

I smiled as the big huge yellow bus stopped in front of the stop sign. I soon entered the bus and looked for a seat. Every seat was full except for one. A boy with black hair and tan skin occupied the only seat that I could sit in. The boy glared at me and I smiled nervously and accidently said Ci-ciao, instead of hello. The boy looked outraged and shoved me out of the seat and said, "What did you say?'

I looked up, tears threatening to fall and said, ciao, it means hello. "No it doesn't! It's a curse word! I know it! Nobody says hello like that! The boys voice turned roughed, like knifes my mama used to cook with.

The bus went to a halt and I got up before I could get yelled at again. As I got up the boy who yelled at me shoved me into a pile of mud that as soon as I got out.

I looked down at my stained outfit and I cried. Not the loud type of crying but silent unnoticeable tears rolled down my cheeks. I ran into a bathroom stall and after I was somewhat less messy I left.

As I walked down the hallway I realized something. No one had blond hair or pale skin. They all had dark hair colors like black and brown. No girls wore a dress. They all wear shirts and jeans. No one had their hair in ping tails, they all had it down.

These observations made me realize something that changed my life forever, I was a freak.


	2. The Locker Room

I just want to thank everyone! I am currently in shock. I have SIX alerts for this story! I am really happy right now and I am in a really good mood! I am currently looking for a BETA so feel free to message me if you're interested.

-After my first day of school news that I "cursed out" Paul (Who's name I found out in the bathroom stalls), I discovered something. When I was introducing myself to the class someone threw some round wet paper balls at me. I discovered three things then. One, those round wet paper balls were called spit balls and two, Americans hate my heart (That is the expression, no?) and lastly, spit balls are really, really gross.

I could not wait for the bell to ring so I could go home to mama. As I was about to get on the bus, I was tapped on the shoulder by the Paul boy and he looked like he was going to apologize. "Hey…. Angelina? That is your name right? I nodded my head. "Look, I am really sorry, I am so sorry I am going to have my dad drive you home!

I must have looked hesitant so he nodded with a big smile. "Follow me, I know a short cut to get out of school. " I quickly followed Paul and after 5 minutes he paused and said, "Is it okay if we cut through here?" He asked, pointing toward the boys' locker room. I stared at the door and I nodded. I would only be there for a minute right? Maybe Americans don't hate me, I thought as I entered the boys' locker room. Just then Paul started laughing. "Hey freak, you are so going to be waiting awhile and with that, he ran out and locked the door."

I kept banging the door, crying, screaming help but no one came. I pounded until my knuckles were bloody and I gave up hope. I tried breathing in and out, to keep calm but all I smelled was stinky gym socks. I must have been in there for two hours until the gym teacher came in and saw me crying. I tried telling him Paul did this but he said, "No, Paul is such a nice boy, he would never do this. Are you sure it wasn't someone else? I mean you are new, so maybe you got confused." I basically said never mind and I ran out. I realized I would have to walk all the way home.

By the time I saw my house it was really dark. I saw my mom crying and she quickly hugged me and told me how worried she was and how she loves me. I told her about everything that happened.

This first day of school would be considered heaven compared to the next few years I would have to endure.


	3. Paul needs a new victim!

Paul P.O.V

I saw Angie crying. How sad, I thought staring at the crying freak. I would cry too, but I don't really care. I guess her only friend in the whole world died her pet goldfish probably. Like that freak would have any actual friends. Angie really needs to grow up. I mean c'mon we are freshmen in high school. I tried hearing what she was whispering without looking like I care, which I don't but I am curious.

I barked an order at some nerd ordering them to find out what is wrong with the freak. Whoever did this has to pay. I mean I am the only one allowed to make her cry. Harsh I know but someone has to teach that idiot not to mess with me.

The nerd's eyes popped out and kept saying I'm so sorry, over and over again. He is probably apologizing to her for making her look at his acne. As soon as that nerd walked away I pushed him against a locker and said, "What happened, pizza face?" Even though he whispered this sentence to me, it felt like he yelled it in my ear." He said her dad died. I felt almost bad. I said almost. If anything I felt bad for her dad for being part of that freaks family and for dying.

The next day came and I saw Angie was not in class. This makes things boring now. I guess I could pick on pizza face.

It's been two weeks and the freaking Italian has not showed up. I am pretty bored of picking on pizza face now, all he does is screaming. Angie at least made things interesting by screaming at me randomly when I would throw her in the trash or something.

I raised my hand in class and asked the boring teacher where the Italian freak was. He said she moved to California due to some family issues.

Crap. I guess I need a new freak to pick on.

**I feel like such a bully for writing this. I promise I WILL make Paul nicer. I feel like I'm on a roll. Two chapters in one day! Paul is actually going to feel like a jerk in the next chapter. :D I got a review saying how I don't separate my chapters and I realized fan fiction got rid of my separation line I made with dashes. . I miss my line of dashes. Anyway thank you for mentioning that in the review! **


	4. Next Door Neighbors and MrHottie

Today is the day. The day I'm coming back to hell. My papa was suppose to finally come to America, (he finally got his VISA.) when he was on the plane, it crashed and killed him and 40 other passengers. My heart dropped when I heard the news. My mother decided it would be best if we moved to California, since she got a better paying job there and no bullies.

I like California. I finally managed to get a tan and I look less awkward looking. I now play volleyball, so I am more toned and I am starting to write stories.

When mama told me we are moving back to hell- I mean La Push, I did not object. Mama already lost so much, she deserves happiness (even if it means I lose my happiness). Besides, I look different so the chances of someone actually remembering "The freak Angie" is quite slim.

My bags are already packed and the plane just lifted off so I have a few more hours of preparing for hell. I put my headphones on and quickly fell asleep; my last thought is getting revenge on the devil himself- Paul.

I am finally "home". At least mom bought a new house, not the one that held those horrible memories. I smiled; maybe La Push won't be that bad! Maybe Paul moved away to um Antarctica! Hope you freeze you butt off in Antarctica Paul!

I looked at my currently empty room and sighed. I forgot to get the mattress. Crap. It's a queen size bed and it's about a few inches taller than I am. I'm about 5ft and the mattress is at least 5ft 2. I would need another person to help and my mom is currently shopping at a grocery store. The moving van driver is honking the horn telling me that he took the mattress out and left it on the sidewalk for me and that he had to go. At least I can try right? I can do this!

After giving myself a pep talk, I quickly went outside to face my giant monster bed. It took me three times to be able to get myself to hold it vertically up. I heard this guy chuckling and it startled me so much that I dropped my mattress on the ground.

"Crap! Do you know how long it took me to get that freaking monster up in that position?" I snapped. I looked up to see who scared me and it was this really hot guy. He had black short cropped hair and rustic skin. I know it sounds like every La Push guy but his eyes were like melting chocolate that just invited me to stare into them forever. He also had this really cool tattoo on his bicep.

"I'm so sorry! Here let me help you!" Mr. Hottie said. He then picked up one of the sides of the mattress while I got the other. We could not stop laughing by the time we got to my room.

"Thanks so much!" I said smiling.

"You're welcome, so you just moved here? I'm Paul by the way and it looks like we're next door neighbors." He said smiling.

Oh. Crap. Mr. Hottie is that jerk!


	5. Being a censor

Paul P.O.V

Things change. Especially when you are a werewolf. I just feel so…. different. I feel so alive. My sight is better and my sense of smell is amazing. In other words, I'm cooler than you. I thought I was a babe magnet before, but now it's like I am a magnet that's bigger than the world. Jealous much? I would be if I was you.

I looked out my window and saw a cute short blond girl with killer legs. She is so mine. Time to be the "nice guy".

I ran down my stairs as quickly as possible and opened my door not bothering to lock it. We have no thieves in La Push so why bother? Plus I will be next store, so if anything happens I can always hear it and go wolf.

I saw the girl holding the mattress in a vertical position so it blocked her whole entire body. I couldn't help but laugh. I mean she looks like a mattress swallowed her whole.

I saw her drop the mattress, I guess I scared her with my laughing.

"Crap! Do you know how long it took me to get that freaking monster up in that position?" she snapped. She looked up so I could finally see her eyes. She had eyes bluer than the sea. I felt like I can solve any problem with just thinking about her. I feel like a blind man who just saw something, a baby laughing for the first time and someone who is paralyzed walk for the first time. I felt the earth move and I could hear our hearts beat for the first time. I feel like her eyes are the meaning of life. She's the reason I'm here on Earth. I couldn't stop myself from smiling. I imprinted. I don't know why I wanted to be like who I was a minute ago. I am disgusted with my past self.

I realized she was struggling with the bed. I could not let my angel get stressed, I am her protector now, not to mention boyfriend (even if she doesn't know it, but come on! Look at me. I'm hot and I know she can feel the imprint too, so it will only be a matter of time).

"I'm so sorry! Here let me help you!" I said grabbing one of the ends for my angel. We could not stop laughing by the time we got to her room.

"Thanks so much!" She said smiling. Her smile is like a fresh of breath air.

"You're welcome, so you just moved here? I'm Paul by the way and it looks like we're next door neighbors." I said smiling one of my dazzling smiles to her.

She paused and stared at me like I was an axe murderer. She glared at me so much it made my heart ache.

She said a few words that I have to censor. You (Censor)! You (censor) ruined my (Censor) life! What the (censor) is wrong with you? You're a (Censor, censor, and censor).

With each word she said, I felt like I was being stabbed in the heart.

"Why are you saying this? You don't know me!" I said a frown placed on my face. When I tell my kids the story on how I met their mother, I don't want to have to tell them this part.

She started to yell "Two words. Freak Angie! Now get out you jerk! Now"

I did as she wished and exited her house. I knew she would come around. I mean I am her imprint and I am pretty hot. I mean I can't be the only one that feels like this? Can I? I wonder what she meant by freak Angie. Angie was this freak and a pale blond weirdo. She didn't fit in with the La Push crowd. I just had to remind her that she was a freak and wouldn't fit in. Harsh I know, but she was entertaining to pick on. I froze. My Angel had blond hair like the freak. But the freak was whiter than snow. What color were the freaks eyes?

I ran to my room looking for my freshmen year book. I looked for the weirdo and there she was. My Angel is the freak Angie! My angel- Angie was just paler than she is now.

I realized something else. I am a horrible person. Angie is right! I am a (censor)!


	6. Chapter 6 Not So Smart Ideas

**Hey Guys! I just want to let you know I won't be updating much this week since I have finals. I have it till Wednesday so I will try to update soon! I also have auditions for Cinderella, so I am going to try and update by Sunday. (Im auditioning for Cinderella and the Evil Step Mother so wish me a broken leg XD) But I plan on updating a lot during winter break. Also im in search for a BETA so feel free to PM me if interested! :D**

I can't believe I did that. It was a lot different than I expected in my whole life. As a child I always imagined cursing Paul out. I always imagine it being full of anger and hate when I finished cursing him out. But instead I felt regret. While I said all those things to him, I wanted apologize and hug him…. I feel like a string is pulling me towards him. But on the other hand, it was a bit fun. Should I apologize?

What's done is done right? He bullied me for years and I said some not so nice words. Why should I be the one to apologize? We're not even close to even. He should be on his hands and knees begging me for me to even consider accepting his apology. I had to deal with four years of my life being ruined because of him and his "posse"

I sighed allowing my anger to evaporate. I better finish packing before mama comes home.

Paul P.O.V

Im stupid! So stupid! How could I do that stuff to her?

I banged my head softly against Emily's kitchen counter.

"Hey man, what up?" Asked Jared, who was eating a delicious homemade muffin.

He took one look at my sad puppy eyes and his eyes popped out. "Oh man! You didn't? You Imprinted! Who is the unlucky girl? Ha! The Great player Paul imprinted!"

I growled and murmured, Angie Martinez.

His muffin fell to the floor. "You're kidding right? Is she hot?" I nodded.

"Oh man, did she yell at you? The years of hell you put her through; I would have beaten you up so badly. You know, I always imagined her as a hottie when she is older. So Paul, what is like being rejected by someone so hot that you already love?"

I lost right when he said that last sentence. I felt my chest shake and I could feel my blood boil. I could feel my inner wolf coming out and I could feel the hair growing and my limbs shrinking.

I went wolf and I growled. I did the only rational thing in my mind at the moment.

I ran all the way to Angie's house to apologize, which wasn't a smart move.


	7. Step One: Rejection

**I am so sorry for not updating! I will try t update more. **

Paul P.O.V.

I couldn't go to her house in wolf form. I would scare her to death. But I Know who's house I could go to! Leah Clearwater. I ran into her house as soon as Seth opened the door and knocked on Leah's door to her room saying Leah between each knock. She finally opened the door and I asked the smartest question in the world.

"Leah, you're a girl right?" I asked with a big smile.

"No idiot, I'm a walrus." She replied glaring at me.

"Listen, remember the girl I used to bully?"

"You mean the Italian chick right? You were such an asshole to her. I remember you stuffed a fake snake in her backpack when you found out she was afraid of them." She glared with even more hatred than usual.

I nodded and explain the whole situation to her. She started laughing so hard.

"She cursed you out? Ha! You deserved that!"

"Listen, can you become friends with her? I have a plan and I need you to become friends with her. Talk to her about girl stuff. You know lipstick, fluffy stuff and me? Put in a good word or something! You know what it's like, to have someone not love you when you love them desperately. It's similar to what happened with Sam and you, except… different.

She glared and I expected her to yell at me when I mentioned Sam but she did something that scared me even more then her yelling, she gave me a sad smile.

"Whatever. I'll put in a good word. I hope she rejects you though. She sounds like a good person so I'm doing this for her not you. What's the plan?"

I smirked and whispered the plan. At the end of the plan Leah smiled and said, "You're pretty serious about her. Especially if you're going to do **that**."

I said thanks and quickly ran back to my neighborhood and into my house, by the time I looked outside It was dark. I saw my Angie outside down on the grass. It's time for step one.

Angie P.O.V

I sighed staring out my window. The stars shined brightly outside. This is the best thing about living in Forks. The stars are always out at night. In California, I was lucky to see two stars outside.

I grabbed my pink fluffy robe and went outside. I laid down in the grass and stared up at the full moon. This moment was just full of nothing but bliss.

I heard a branch snap in half and I immediately moved my head next store were the devil lives. Paul Lahote. I heard the door shut and I ignored him when he sat next to me. I tried to go back to my moment of bliss but I couldn't.

"Will you go out with me?" Paul asked. It's like I could feel him bracing himself for the no. The worst part is I wanted to say yes. No I _needed_ to say yes.

"Not even if you were the last guy on earth. The hell you put me through. The embarrassment you put me through, every single day? I'll pass."

I heard him make a noise that reminded me of a puppy being kicked in its butt. Why does this guy remind me of a puppy?

"What if I make it up to you?" He asked.

"How?" I asked opening my eyes.

"Curious aren't we? You'll see on the first day of school." He said smirking, like the one thing he is going to do will replace the years of bullying he put me through.

I sighed and got up and ran back into my house. I have a feeling whatever he is going to do, is going to be the death of me.

**Important A/N**

**There are only two more steps in Paul's plan. Now I need a BETA. I have searched for one and so far, I found no one. Message me if you're interested.**


	8. Step Two Humiliation

I'm honestly kind of disappointed that I only get like 5 reviews per chapter but eh I am just happy to write.

Disclaimer: I only own Angie.

Step 2: Humiliation

Today was the first day of school. Today would be the day that would end with me being or ends up with me being invisible. I decided for once in my life I wanted to be noticed. I am tired of being the girl who only gets noticed when she's being thrown in the garbage. I want to be the girl who people know about. Who people like. I know it sounds like a dream but I just want a friend or two. I am tired of being alone.

I have a plan for making a friend or two. That's a lie. I have no plan. I am hoping someone will compliment my shoes or something and I make friends based off of someone's shoe obsession. **(A/N This is how I make friends…. I kid you not.) **Not the best plan but it worked for me when I was in L.A.

Now my outfit is a bright blue shirt that compliments my eyes with a black vest and black jeans. I also am going to wear a black feather extension in my hair. I am wearing black eye liner and a pale lip gloss.

I honestly think I look somewhat pretty!

I ran down stairs and had pancakes and orange juice. My mom smiled at me and said something that made me realize that today is going to be horrible.

"Gattino (kitten), this nice neighbor boy is going to be taking you to school today since I have to work at the grocery store." She said smiling. I stared at her. Is she talking about Paul?

"Mom what is this nice neighbor boy's name?" She shrugged her shoulders, signaling that she can't remember." He is our next-door neighbor. He is also quite handsome." Does she not remember Paul? I think she doesn't realize it's him. She winked at me, kissed my forehead and left.

After I finished breakfast I decided I should get this over with. The sooner I have to see Paul, the sooner I can go make friends.

I was about to leave when I heard a knock on the door. I looked through the peephole and saw the devil. I opened the door and was about to close it when I saw his smirk.

I formed a plan. _Glare. Glare. Glare. Say something sarcastic. Glare._ That plan can work, right?

"You look pretty. So, you ready to leave?" He said awkwardly, noticing my glare. "Okay…. So get into the car Angie?" I glared and nodded.

We went into his car and I just stared out his car window. It was awkward. The atmosphere in the car was too awkward. My plan was not really good. New plan time. Maybe it was time to forgive him. Not all at once. But I could slowly forgive him.

"So you excited for school?" I asked lamely. He kept staring forward into the road and replied, "I guess. I just hope I don't get to much homework till next week. Listen, Angie I am sorry. I promise I will make what I did up to you. And we're here." He stopped the car and unlocked the doors. As soon as we walked out he put his arm around me. The contact was hot. I mean his arm was really, really hot! I gasped.

"How is your arm so hot?" I asked with amazement. "Maybe it's because I am so hot, that my body temperature is hot." He then winked at me. I blushed when I realized his arm was still around me. I then glared and he removed his arm. "Listen, I will forgive you." He smiled like he won the lottery. "But, I am not going to forgive you all at once." His face fell and then he smiled again.

The bell rang and I went to get my schedule.

I made no friends by the time it was lunch. I wasn't sure where to sit. I decided to sit in the back where no one sat. I decided it would be nice to eat in silence for the billionth time in my life. Once again, I am alone.

"Do you want to join us?" asked a shy, timid and feminine voice. "I'd love to!" I replied as I turned around. The owner of the voice was about 5ft 5, had rustic skin and straight black hair.

"I'm Angie Martinez." I said smiling at the girl.

"I am-loving your shoes!" she said with her chocolate brown eyes bugging out of her head. (My plan was working!) My eyes were suddenly directed to the 6ft guy holding her hand. He coughed and said "I am Jared and this is my girlfriend Kim" He said as he pointed to the girl who was currently drooling over my zebra heels.

"Would you like to sit with us at our table?" I nodded and smiled. I grabbed my lunch which was consisting of a ham sandwich and water.

I sat down and smiled. I must have talked to Kim for about 15 minutes, when all of the sudden someone sat next to me and put his arm around my waist, which caused me to scream. Loudly. Everyone turned and stared at me.

Well that ruined my plan of people not having something to make fun of me for. I'll probably be known as the Banshee now.

I turned to the guy who caused me to scream. Go figure, its Paul.

He started laughing louder than my scream.

The bell then rang and I ran out of the Cafeteria and into my next class. No one made fun of me yet. So that's a good thing.

It was the last class of the day and the announcements were on. All of the sudden Paul's face was on the screen. He was wearing a horse costume. What the hell is he doing? He turned bright red and said, "Hey most of you guys known me since kindergarten. So almost all of you know about how I bullied Angie Martinez since 6th grade. I was a jerk and I am sorry. I shouldn't have done those things to you. I am really sorry Angie. Please forgive me? I guess you can say I was a real horse's ass."

The screen then went blank. Everyone started to laugh, and those who weren't laughing turned and stared at me. I sunk down into my seat and blushed hard. Way to humiliate me Paul old boy.

He is getting two things when he is with me in his car. A kick in the ass for doing that in front of the whole school, and a kiss for being sweet and also subjecting himself to humiliation.

I'll forgive you Paul. But I won't forgive you completely.

**Ha! I did it! I did a chapter that was over 1,000 words! I was getting a lot of requests for a longer chapter and boom, here it is! It took me three hours! MUHAHAHA! I expect a lot more reviews for this long chapter…**


	9. Whiny Author in the house

Okay I don't want to sound like a whiny author but I only got five reviews for a chapter that took me 3 hours. I have over 4,000 views and only about 5 reviews per chapter. I'm not going to say hey if I don't get any more reviews I quit. No I love writing so no matter what I won't quit. I am just asking please review every time you read a chapter. I know not all of you will do this but I really need your opinions on this story so my writing can improve. Am I being irrational? Anyway I will be updating on Saturday. Have a good week readers!

And remember reviews to me is almost has good as chocolate.


	10. Star Struck

**Okay this chapter is going to be short. But in my defense I have a photo shoot early in the morning and I have been sick for two days. Love you readers!**

Paul P.O.V

When I saw Angie leaning against my car I expected to be yelled at. I expected for her to slap me. So, it was no surprise that she slapped me. Twice. But what she did after the slaps is what surprised me most. She stood on her tippy toes She kissed me. It was a short peck on the lips. But the quick peck allowed me to feel the softness of her lips. I felt fireworks. I sound less than manly after I say this but, I think cupid shot me with an arrow.

I kind of just stared at her after that and she giggled. GIGGLED!

I think my soon to be girlfriend is bi-polar. But if I can get another kiss out of her, I'm not going to complain.

I honestly didn't know what to say to her. Thank you for kissing me? Thanks for not hating me anymore?

Instead of just standing there in the parking lot, I decided to clear my throat and say, "I think it's time to go."

She nodded and went inside the car.

I kept opening my mouth and closing it, not knowing what to say.

"So, um, so… nice weather we're having." She stared at me and started laughing.

"I never thought _you; _Paul Lahote would get nervous over _me_!

Angie P.O.V

It's ironic. Paul used to tell me that no one would even consider me worth getting nervous over. But here he is, getting nervous because I gave him a peck on the lips.

Honestly I was feeling a bit star stuck from the feel of his lips, even though it was only for a second.

After a very awkward car ride of Paul saying, "So, um" about a million times, I was finally in the driveway of my house.

"Do you mind if I stay with you for a bit? We could work on some homework together." I nodded my head and he smiled and then bent down to kissed my forehead.

I opened the door and saw my cousin Fernando. I haven't seen him since I moved to America.

"Fernando!" I screamed, and hugged him and he picked me up and spinning me around for a bit.

After he put me down I heard Paul growl and I turned around. I screamed when I saw Paul.

He was growing fur and I saw his hands and feet turn into paws.

In replace of Paul was a wolf.


	11. Did that thing eat him?

Hey guys. I know it's been awhile since I updated but it's just that some stuff has been happening in my life but I will probably update more when were in June. So here's the next chapter. Its short, I know but I will try to update sooner.

**Angie's P.O.V**

"What the hell is that?" I screamed. Fernando's eyes widened.

"Did that thing eat him?" He asked screaming with me.

I saw that thing smile. This made me scream more. I ducked behind Fernando, and I saw the thing glare. I hugged my favorite cousin. And then I saw the thing jump.

**Paul P.O.V **

I saw red. I was just so angry. I didn't know who that boy was, and I didn't care. She was _mine_. Not his, mine. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw that boy, ask if I ate Paul. I mean me. Ugh. You know what I mean. But when I saw Angie hug that boy, I saw even more red. And then I jumped.

**Leah's P.O.V **

I was running. It was something I did best. I saw the green in the blur as I ran, faster and faster.

And then I stopped when I heard Paul.

"_**Stop, running. I need help, now**_." I saw the image. It was all red. But then I realized what it was. It was **blood. **

I screamed in my mind. I screamed for Sam, Jared and Jacob, I think I screamed for Seth too.

I heard Sam's voice in my head. "We need to bring her to the Cullen's _now_. She doesn't have much time.


	12. Dr Hotness and Chihuahuas

Angie P.O.V

I couldn't move. It was… weird. I could hear but I felt… numb.

"I… I lost it." I heard Paul say.

Lost what? Did he lose his car keys?

Am I sleeping? I felt a very icy cold hand touch me. My body tried to shiver but I couldn't.

"Her body appears to be in shock but… hm. Interesting?" The man's voice sounded like he was analyzing me. He must be a doctor.

Wait… If I have a doctor analyzing me, doesn't this mean I'm injured? What the hell happened? I remember Paul got eaten by some big Chihuahua, but I just heard him talk… What the hell was I smoking? There is no way a big Chihuahua ate Paul.

Maybe I am sleeping. Yes! I am in a dream. I am sleeping.

"I just attacked my girlfriend and you say interesting!" Paul yelled, his voice booming with anger.

This is a really weird dream. Am I having a nightmare? But if I was having a nightmare there would be snakes wearing clown makeup…. I had a very traumatizing experience when I was in Italy.

I felt a cold hand slap my cheek softly. This time I did shiver. I felt my eyes flutter open and I saw a bright light. I felt a huge head ache and I groaned.

"Angie? Are you alright?" Paul asked, his voice booming and he sounded like he was about to have a panic attack.

"Shhhhhh. I have a head ache. Is that a Chihuahua?" I asked. I felt loopy.

I heard many, "What the hell is she talking about?"

"I gave her some medication so she may be very… loopy." I heard a man in a doctor's lab coat say.

He was hot. I mean he was like every women in their 20's dream. He had honey eyes which only added to his hot factor.

"Angie. I am Dr. Carlisle. You had a… head trauma." Dr. Carlisle

"Are you sure it's not Dr. Hotness?" I asked innocently.

I saw his eyes widened for a second and then he chuckled. I saw Paul glare at the Doctor.

"Someone hit Paul upside the head for being meaner pants." I said.

Shortly after, Leah leaned over and smacked him upside the head.

"Ouch!" Paul screamed. I cringed. Leah only smacked him upside the head harder for, "Causing head pains."

"Why is the Chihuahua yelling at the other Chihuahua? I asked.

"Wait. Why is she calling Leah and Paul Chihuahuas?" Asked Jared.

A gorgeous boy my age with golden eyes and big hair walked in.

"It's because she knows you all are werewolves. She's convinced the polite term are Chihuahuas." He said. His voice sounded like velvet.

"Now I know you are Dr. Hotness." I said innocently.


End file.
